starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Valarian
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 25 BBY | thuiswereld = Toola | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Lady | bijnaam = | functie = Misdaadbaas | species = Whiphid | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 2,50 meter | haarkleur = Goudwit met rood | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Valarians huwelijk Valarian was een vrouwelijke Whiphid misdaadbazin die een concurrente was van Jabba en na zijn dood profiteerde van het machtsvacuüm in de criminele wereld op Tatooine. Biografie Valarian was de dochter van Whiphid gangsters en ze had nooit een andere wereld dan die van misdaad gekend. Toen haar ouders werden opgesloten voor een erge misdaad, was Valarian op zichzelf aangewezen. Jaren later, toen haar misdaadorganisatie goed draaide, besloot Valarian om te investeren op Tatooine. Ze kocht een versleten Transport, genaamd de Lucky Despot, in Mos Eisley. De Lucky Despot was neergestort en was herbouwd in een luxehotel, maar was daarna achtergelaten. Lady Valarian kocht enkele ambtenaren om en de Lucky Despot was van haar. Al snel bouwde ze het schip om tot een deftig restaurant en hotel. Valarian was ook de eigenares van een ‘paleis’ in Mos Entha. Jabba was niet erg gesteld op de komst van Valarian. Al snel moest ze hoge sommen belastingen betalen en kregen haar klanten last met Jabba’s bende. Valarian begreep dat ze met de Hutt moest onderhandelen en kon het op een akkoord gooien. Ze betaalde Jabba en haar organisatie mocht niet te groot worden. Jabba hield haar officiële goklicentie tegen, al wou hij haar wel waarschuwen voor controles van het Empire tegen een prijs. Valarian was ondanks haar robuust uiterlijk meestal opgewekt en vriendelijk. Ze was gerespecteerd bij haar onderdanen en smokkelaars die haar hadden gefaald, moesten een gratis missie voltooien in plaats van dat ze aan een of ander monster werden geofferd. Valarian genoot ook van het gezelschap van Droids, die zij als evenwaardig behandelde. Valarian vond in D'Wopp een partner en plande haar huwelijk in de Lucky Despot. Tijdens het feest informeerde iemand van Jabba’s organisatie D’Wopp over de prijs die Jabba op Han Solo’s hoofd had geplaatst. Alvorens D’Wopp echter de receptie kon verlaten, werd Valarian woest omdat hij een opdracht van Jabba had aanvaard. Een gigantisch gevecht ontstond, waarbij Sandtroopers moesten ingrijpen. Enkele dagen later werd D’Wopp naar Toola gestuurd ... in stukken. Zo testten Jabba en Valarian voortdurend elkaars organisatie op zwakheden of verraders. Zo had Valarian enkele insiders in Jabba's Palace, waaronder J'Quille. Deze Whiphid was verliefd op Valarian, maar zij gaf hem enkel affectie vanwege zijn nut als spion in Jabba’s bende. Ook bij de B'omarr Monks had Valarian een spion en Sy Snootles, in een ver verleden ook spion voor Jabba zelf, hield eveneens een oogje in de gaten. Valarian kon goed opschieten met Ephant Mon, maar de Chevin bleef trouw aan Jabba. Malakili kwam wel Valarians hulp inroepen om de Rancor helpen te ontsnappen. Na de dood van Jabba profiteerde Valarian om haar macht te vergroten. Via haar beschermelinge, Shiri'ani, opende Valarian de Lucky Star in Mos Entha en ze nam Jabba zijn bezittingen in Mos Eisley in beslag. Bron *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *The Essential Guide to Characters *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from Mos Eisley Cantina *Tales from Jabba's Palace *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe category:Whiphids category:Horecapersoneel Categorie:Criminelen